


精神病院abo《反骨》伪病人Thor/坏院长Loki

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 如果你的病灶是我，那就永远都不要痊愈。





	精神病院abo《反骨》伪病人Thor/坏院长Loki

护士摆着肥硕的屁股走过长廊，走调尖锐地哼着古怪歌曲。

“今天来新人了，Andy。”岗亭里摆弄着无线电的保安探出头，死气沉沉的脸上露出诡异笑容，“院长特供，4个大块头的男护工都没摁住呢。”

“真的？我去看看！”Andy眨着刷成苍蝇腿的睫毛捂嘴笑，小皮鞋把脚背上的肿肉挤得拱起，哒哒地跑向电梯，“我都快无聊死了！”

“那我请你喝一杯呀？”保安嚼着槟榔猥琐地调笑，在电梯门关上后换了一副愤世嫉俗的冷脸，“呵，死肥婆。”

白炽灯闪了闪，保安骂骂咧咧地抬头看了一眼，用警棍抽开从病房窗口伸出来讨食的枯手。

“吵吵吵，怎么还没进棺材？！一帮子找死玩意儿，这辈子都别想出去！”

地下2层，禁闭室。

Thor愤怒地咆哮挣扎，鞋底刚碰到护工的胸膛，摁着他的壮汉就被踹飞到了水泥墙上。又有人扑上来抽紧了约束衣的皮带，alpha怒吼着用蛮力崩开了铁扣……

“他被送进来多久了？”高挑削瘦的院长站在单项玻璃后，一把椅子被那alpha迎面砸过来，轰然撞碎在坚固的镜面上，“继续用药。”

“三天了，剂量再大就会对脑部造成不可逆转的损伤。”院长身边的医生倒是吓得一颤，这人根本就没精神病，什么药都没有用，“这……”

可惜他因为医疗事故有案底，只能在这家丧尽天良的疯人院混口饭吃。

“人没死就继续用，”Loki意兴阑珊地走近，看着那个天之骄子渐渐被逼成一头绝望的野兽，“然后关进地窖的克制床里，我看他还准备怎样逃出生天。”

Thor再清醒时，大脑剧痛着天旋地转，空落的胃袋痉挛着犯腥，他这几天一直在被这种镇静剂的副作用折磨着。

“水……”alpha的声带嘶哑灼烧，他发现自己无法动弹，仿佛被困在了一个钢架焊接的棺材里。

Thor奋力踢蹬着，这个锁着盖子的“铁床”纹丝不动，像是被钉死在了地上，牢笼般的铁杆把他挤压得浑身难受，每根骨头都在“咯哒”哀鸣。

地窖里弥漫着腐朽的沉沉死气，alpha不甘地睁大了眼睛在黑暗中观察，看见了各种对付精神病患者的工具，还有些大码的裙子和高跟鞋。

疯人院院长是个高壮的女人？

Thor逼迫自己冷静下来，克制床是上世纪被淘汰的医用束缚笼，alpha体型魁梧，被挤压紧锁的感觉让人无端地恐惧狂躁。

“嗒、嗒、嗒……”

皮鞋敲击在灰尘遍布的台阶上，碾着碎屑刺耳地靠近。Thor想抬头，但紧压着胸口的铁栏杆让他动弹不得。

“醒了？精神不错。”嗅觉与听觉在黑暗中格外灵敏，这个男性omega的信息素阴冷腥甜，若具象为色彩，就是毒蛇艳丽刺目的花纹。

“你收了我叔叔多少好处？”Thor哑着嗓子低吼，把铁杆撞得哐当乱响，“我十倍给你！”

“先不说你有没有这个资本，Thor·odinson。”Loki轻叹了一声，幽绿的眼里是刻薄的怜悯和恶毒，“你叔叔才是真正的家族掌权人，我可不敢背叛他。”

“你干什么？啊！”Thor脖子一痛，巨大电流瞬间涤荡了他的四肢百骸，非人的折磨让alpha五官扭曲。

“你叔叔希望他的侄子永远都治不好病，”Loki默数了十秒，在alpha的皮肤散发出焦味之前关闭旋钮，“当然前提是……你变成真正的疯子。”

“丧尽天良的畜生！”Thor浑身抽搐着嘶吼，金属制的克制床让他被电击时极其痛苦，“我会杀了……呃啊——”

Loki摇摇头，再次打开了旋钮。

他只是收钱办事，这鼻孔朝天的公子哥自己不识好歹，可不是他的错。

3小时后，Thor终于安静了下来。

alpha满头冷汗，涎液不受控制地流下嘴角，两眼血红地瞪着地窖的顶板，牙关和四肢咯咯打战。

“张嘴。”omega满意地看着天之骄子木然顺从，倚在克制床上勾起了唇，隔着铁栏杆耐心地将水倒进alpha张开的口中。

“我饿。”Thor说，他被内奸下药迷晕后进来4天了，在没有吃过一口东西状态下被殴打电击，求生的本能让alpha只能忍受屈辱。

“过会儿我用导管喂你流质，”omega温柔的语调令人毛骨悚然，Loki像逗猫一样趴在栏杆上戳了戳alpha的鼻尖，“别委屈地瞪我，等胃好了想吃什么都行，你叔叔给的钱足够。”

Thor绝望地闭上了眼睛，这omega是个疯子，他才是最该被关进来的精神病！

Loki也不在意alpha的冷脸，心情好得像有了新玩具的孩子，哼着小调自言自语。

“你别怕，这里的日子没那么难熬。”布料摩擦的声音让Thor忍不住好奇心，他震惊地看见那omega院长正背对着自己脱衣服，“我从小就在这儿长大，你猜猜是为什么？”

“……你是老职工的孩子？”Thor喉结滚动，他意识到自己可以套这个疯子的话。

“天真。”omega脱得只剩一条内裤，坦然地走向墙上挂着的女装，挑拣一番后选了条钟爱的裙子，“我难产而死的母亲是精神病人，前院长是我的daddy。”

操。Thor心里咯噔一下，畸形可怖的猜想在alpha脑海中蔓延。

“要是daddy还活着，你早就被砍断手脚装进瓦罐了。”Loki的身体呈现出病态的苍白，有种雌雄莫辨的美感，“我还算是个好院长，对吗？”

穿着黑绸裙袍的男性omega踩上高跟，于是绷紧了修长的小腿肌肉，扶着墙面慢慢地走了几步。

“你杀了他。”Thor干咽着火烧火燎的喉咙，眼下的情况太变态了，alpha对女装癖好没有偏见，但心里还是涌起一股躁动不安的情绪。

他甚至觉得，Loki本就适合穿这些。

“我在16岁之前只能穿裙子，每顿饭后都要吃雌激素药片。”Loki撑着桌沿坐了上去，无辜地晃着白皙勾人的小腿，“所以在daddy意图强奸我的当晚，我把削尖的筷子扎进了他的眼球。”

“Thor，”omega亲昵地叫着alpha，像一只被锁在象牙塔里的小鸟，睁着乌溜溜的眼睛问他，“含着金汤匙出生是不是很开心呀？”

Loki恨他，这悲怆扭曲的恨意几乎让alpha窒息。omega恨着一切天生幸运的人，想要毁灭他得不到的所有美好。

“我很同情你的遭遇，”Thor斟酌着开口，“但我是无辜的，这不是我造、啊——”

“嘘，不疼的。”Loki毫无预警地扭开电流，alpha咆哮着哀嚎起来，omega靠着一起通电的克制床，胳膊上细嫩的皮肤贴上栏杆时，立刻就“滋滋”地发出了焦味。

崩溃与癫狂的两双眼睛隔着囚栏对视，各自为不公黑暗的命运悲愤憎恨。Thor在失去意识的前一秒，看见Loki正涂抹口红，在镜子里对他勾起一个猩红的微笑。

自甘堕落的美艳。

一个疯狂的暴动计划盘旋在alpha坚忍的脑海中，Thor从来没有放弃过逃离。他发现Loki很聪明，却像个智商极高的孩子，喜欢肆意任性地拽下洋娃娃的脑袋。

“你觉得哪个味道好闻？”Loki把一双喷了不同香水的手腕伸到Thor的鼻尖，长期不摄入盐分的alpha已经没有反抗之力了，用普通的约束衣就能困住。

“左边。”Thor木讷地嗅了嗅，哪个味道都让他头痛，但omega笑眯眯地点了点头，哼着小曲儿靠在他身侧把玩指甲，似乎真的把alpha当成了自己唯一的玩伴。

Loki不虐待人时温柔优雅，瑰绿的眼睛像名贵的珠宝，干净澄澈得看不出一丝从泥潭地狱中爬出的痕迹。

别被恶魔的皮囊迷惑。alpha的后颈和太阳穴上都是被反复电击烧焦的深暗肤色，神经突突跳动，连绵抽痛把Thor最后的善良和心软都磨灭殆尽。

“你很累？”Loki打着哈欠地翻看医疗手册，里面大半都是伪造的记录，alpha虚假地放柔了语调，“靠着我睡一会儿吧。”

“下午有新的病人要进来，”omega懒洋洋地顺着Thor侧身的动作靠在了他的膝上，拢着女式大衣上的兔毛领口蜷了起来，“我得看着，以后就让护工来给你送吃的了。”

“你不来了？”Thor的手臂被约束衣紧贴着身体捆住，艰难地弓着背靠近omega衣襟上的胸针。

“嗯……天天都盯着你多无聊。”alpha暖融如海的信息素让Loki惬意地松懈下来，有恃无恐的omega像丢掉一个废弃玩偶般口无遮拦，“等我玩厌了新的再来看你。”

“好。”Thor让信息素继续模糊着omega的意识，直到Loki迷瞪的绿眼睛睡意朦胧地闭上，用牙尖把那个尖锐的胸针挑了下来。

你可没资格厌倦我，Loki，我还欠你一场盛大残忍的审判。

Thor叼着胸针让它落进掌心，高枕无忧的omega安睡在他的膝头，领口的细毛随着呼吸轻颤，草芥人命的恶魔此刻酣睡得像一个婴儿。

alpha垂下头，金灿的碎发垂落在暗影里，眼里的磊落和光明彻底灰飞烟灭，餍足贪婪地凝视着怀里的羔羊。

我会成为你甘愿效忠的万恶之首，然后碾碎你的每一根反骨。

那场暴动发生时，Loki正在用病人试验新药。棕发beta的嚎啕痛哭让omega精神充沛，这个新来的女“病人”是富豪的情妇，却在与管家苟且后倒打一耙勒索巨款。

每个人都罪有应得，院长毫无负罪感地在表格上记录数据。

隔离区的护工全军覆没，红光和警报回荡在阴森的疯人院上空。Thor逃出地窖后击昏了警卫，找到了那个可以打开所有病房的按钮。

“拦住他们！”愤怒狂躁的病囚们冲破了一层又一层的防线，Loki面色苍白地看着监控，那个被他亲手摧毁神志的alpha正透过屏幕，俊美的面孔上撕扯出凶悍的冷笑，“你们这群蠢货！”

暴徒的唇无声开合，你等着。

人潮如狂浪般涌向罪魁祸首，Loki连滚带爬地逃进了办公室，五公分厚的合金门被紧追的豺狼撞得轰隆巨响。

不，不……

作恶多端的omega院长徒劳地拨打着门卫室的电话，但那些人渣早就逃之夭夭，Loki孤立无援，无处可逃。

“咣！”

足以震碎耳膜的滚雷炸在门上，野兽般的金发alpha居然用消防斧劈穿了钢板！

Loki绝望地嚎啕了一声，蜷缩在办公桌下瑟瑟发抖。他还来不及后悔，alpha死亡般的脚步声和门被破开的声响一起靠近，滴着血的斧刃在地上拖出诡异的声音。

omega咬着嘴唇哆嗦，看着那把斧头缓慢地出现在了自己的眼前。Thor撑着办公桌弯下腰，把奋力挣扎的Loki活生生拖了出来。

以alpha马首是瞻的人群躁动地欢呼起来，每一双眼里都赤裸裸地闪动着憎恶与杀气。

“求你、Thor…别……”高挑削瘦的黑发omega被Thor拎小鸡一般拖出办公室，暴露在狂怒的人群面前，“我错了，不要……”

“看看你犯下的罪孽，亲爱的院长。”alpha开口的那一刻，人群自发安静了下来。Loki涕泪横流地看着那双暗蓝的眼睛，想到的却是Thor被送进来的第一天。

生于阳光的天之骄子不知所措地挣扎，瞪着惶恐却满含希望的眼睛望着omega，Thor曾一遍遍诉求自己的冤屈，试图唤醒Loki从未有过的良知。

“没有任何刑罚能够让你平息所有人的怒火，”而此刻的Thor，眼里只剩血腥报复的畅快，“好在，你亲手创造了这个法外之地。”

“不！！”

omega像块落进丧尸群的肥美诱饵，Thor一松手，Loki便被渴求复仇的病囚们拖进了人群。

无数只手撕扯着他昂贵的西装，omega像被开膛破肚的母鹿般哀鸣挣扎，每一个被他拖下地狱的恶灵都兴奋地等待分刮战利品。

Thor漠然地看着那具美丽的身体暴露在空气中，在豺狼的撕咬下鲜血淋漓地颤抖，然后大步跨过围猎的人群，用长斧挥开了为首的几个凶徒。

被吓破了胆的omega抓着他的小腿求救，毫无反抗地被Thor拎起来箍在了臂膀里。

“你像个受难的圣母，悲壮而诱人。”alpha辛辣的气息让怀里的人呜咽着哆嗦，“你想救赎他们所有人，还是只对我偏心，嗯？”

Loki在极度的恐惧中思维停滞，他扭头看了一眼伺机行凶的人群，绝望地闭上了眼睛。

“救救我，Thor……”

“乖孩子。”alpha嘶哑地笑了一声，直接咬破了omega暴露在自己面前的腺体。Loki痛苦地尖叫抽搐，却连挣扎都不敢再有。

“你们自由了。”当众标记omega的行为让人群安静了下来，雄狮舔舐着齿间猩甜的血，昭示着猎物的所有权，“而他，是我释放你们的谢礼。”

无耻而强势。

Loki浑身瘫软地被Thor拖回了办公室，那扇门成了将他与野兽同困的牢笼。

强制标记让omega濒临崩溃，他被反拧胳膊摁趴在桌上，alpha压倒性的体格昭示着既定的事实。

“嘘，别哭。”Thor单手撕开了Loki的长裤，浑圆白嫩的臀肉从裂缝里弹了出来，alpha把这句话还给了他的omega，“不会疼。”

“求你…啊！呃嗯！”Loki的双膝被破大开着站立，胸膛和下巴死磕在桌面上，惨叫着收缩小腹试图容纳alpha捅进来的手指。

“你湿得很快，babe。”Thor残忍地吮吸着omega腺体上的咬痕，让掌下的身躯本能地为交媾分泌体液，“这比电击好受多了，对吗？”

这是个威胁。Loki抓着桌沿被alpha的阴茎顶开雌穴，高翘的臀部紧绷发颤，夹得Thor低吼着从背后压了下来。

“我居然梦见过你，Loki。”Thor每顶一下，都能挤压出omega支离破碎的呻吟，包裹着他的软肉谄媚地侍弄着标记者，“在被你折磨到昏厥之后，我梦见了小时候的你。”

omega涣散的瞳孔颤了颤，一晃一晃地被干得在桌面上蹭动。

“你穿着染血的小裙子向我求救，我把你带回了家，看着你幸福快乐地长大。”

Thor把Loki翻了过来，欲望和快感便彻底无处遁形。alpha的柔韧被雌穴柔韧地咬住，和omega被吮吸的胸乳一起发出淫靡的水声。

“后来我们结婚了，你还是喜欢穿着婚纱，但在场的所有人都不觉得奇怪，祝福和玫瑰充斥着梦境。”

话音落下时，Loki正好攀上了第一个高潮，哭叫着抓破了Thor钳制他的胳膊。

“这不会只是梦，Loki……一切还来得及。”我终于成了疯子，为你。

情热失神的omega被抱进地窖，脊背接触到克制床的铁杆时猛然惊醒。

“干什么？！放开……Thor！”

“你还不够乖，Loki。”alpha温柔的语调诡异恐怖，他把刚被自己撩拨到发情的omega摁进了棺材般的铁笼里，“我做得对吗？你就是这样让我听话的。”

“别走，求你……”Loki细长的胳膊从栏杆的缝隙中拉着alpha的衣摆，呜咽着哀求，“我难受，别这样对我……”

但Thor还是走了，他没有说归期，没有一丝动摇，把这间疯人院最后的罪人留在了万恶之源。

“你该尝尝被丢弃的滋味，Loki。”

omega徒劳地蹬着自己打造的囚笼，腿间白浊的液体顺着赤裸的身体滴落，消失在寂静的黑暗里。

每个人都罪有应得，包括院长自己。

三天后。

alpha西装革履地下车，保镖替他撑着伞穿过暴雨，走进一片死寂的废弃院落。

“在外面等着。”“是。”

年轻的继承人抚着手上的饰戒，一节节踏下地窖的台阶。发情omega极度饥渴的信息素像腐朽的大丽花，散发着浓郁而哀怨的冷香。

Thor打开了克制床的锁扣，把意识模糊的omega抱了出来，坐在桌前耐心地给怀里的人喂食清水。

“热……”Loki终于动了动，微睁的眼里没有一丝理智，嘶哑地蠕动着艳红的薄唇。

禁食禁水地三天，标记之初就被alpha“丢弃”……omega被折磨得只剩交配求欢的本能，虚弱地蹭着Thor的裆部呜咽。

“你要什么，Loki。”alpha蛊惑的嗓音萦绕在耳边，“我是谁？”

而omega只是迷糊地跨坐在Thor拉开的裤链上，把alpha的阴茎塞进身体后就混沌放浪地呻吟扭动起来。

“慢慢来，babe……”Thor亲昵地搂住怀里起伏情热的身体，餍足而痛惜的眼里却没有欲念，“听话。”

灰蓝的雨幕中，回到老宅的继承人抱着一个沉睡在怀里的omega。

洗刷着花园石阶的园丁没有抬头，石缝里层叠的血垢渐渐消失，没有人会记得这短短三天的权势更迭中埋葬了多少枯骨。

3年后。

Banner医生拧着眉喝了口果汁，犹豫地看向坐在面前的家属。

西装革履的alpha将金发梳理得一丝不苟，漠然冷静的目光在转向右侧的玻璃门时变得缱绻温柔。

一直不安地扭头张望的黑发青年眯着眼睛，冲伴侣依恋埋冤地撇了撇嘴角。

“请直言，Doctor.Banner。”Thor收回视线，“Loki不喜欢在陌生的环境独处。”

“这就是问题所在，”身为beta的心理医生都被这对爱侣腻得头晕，“他已经能够平衡私人癖好和面对世俗眼光的心态，但还是过于依赖你。”

“这没什么不好。”Thor理所当然地挑了挑眉，“您的意思是Loki痊愈了？”

“不，这种依赖已经趋于病态了，”Banner对企业家偷换概念的本事束手无策，“我只是希望您能配合治疗……”

“我会的，多谢。”Thor轻浅却强势地结束了谈话，alpha刚站起来，Loki便快步走到了他的身边，向Banner彬彬有礼地告别。

“医生，你怎么没说下次的诊疗时间呀？”做记录的助手这才小声开口。

“Loki不会再来了。”Banner摇着头放下水杯，被沁出圆痕的杂志封面上，印着企业家金发蓝眼的俊朗面孔。

“他们都病入膏肓。”

Loki一回到家就活泼了许多，捧着半个西瓜就溜进了卧室犯懒，不情不愿地被爱人赶去洗澡休息。

Thor在书房处理了下午耽搁的邮件，回到卧室时omega已经睡着了，绸缎华丽的睡裙松垮地落在肩头，左手下意识地搁在微鼓的小腹上。

“唔嗯……”Loki睡眼惺忪地勾住了alpha的脖颈，清甜的瓜果味在两人缠绵的唇齿间蔓延，男人矫健高大的体魄覆了上来。

omega顺从地分开双腿，被伴侣托着腰进入。起初的胀痛让Loki皱着眉轻哼，但Thor的一句“听话”便让他安静了下来，身体也渐渐湿润松软地迎合。

“头疼了？”alpha额角的汗水滴落在Loki吻痕遍布的胸脯上。年幼时摄入的雌激素让omega的身体格外柔韧，也在他们决定不用避孕措施后很快就怀了孕。

Thor摇了摇头，吻着恋人指间的对戒陷入下一个情潮。

如果你的病灶是我，那就永远都别再痊愈。


End file.
